


Santa is Coming!

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Dan/Phil dress up as Santa each year in case their daughter wakes up during the night on Christmas Eve and one this year she does and whatever happens is up to you!





	Santa is Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!! 
> 
> I am now taking Christmas themed prompts on tumblr! Send them to my ask box!
> 
> alphalester.tumblr.com
> 
> \- Dominic x

"Okay, it's been a few hours now. I think it's safe" Dan smiled, looking at his husband with adoration as he put on the ridiculous costume. Phil just chuckled, putting the hat on top of his head as the finishing touch. He walked to the mirror and laughed a little at his reflection. Pulling a little at the fake white beard to cover his mouth a little better. He looked to Dan through the mirror and laughed a little harder. "I look like a weird fat Gandalf in this thing". Dan just giggled, walking closer to wrap his arms around Phil's back as they talked through the mirror reflection. 

"Phil, you've done it for years now, you've got this" Dan spun Phil around gently and pulled the beard down just enough so that he could plant the gentlest kiss to his husbands lips, before letting the beard back in its previous position and letting Phil leave the room to put the presents under the tree. Noelle had been asleep for a little while now so Phil figured he was safe to do the deed without getting caught, yet he didn't drop the persona just in case. Phil tiptoed down the stairs, trying to avoid any creaky floor boards on the way down the stairs in their home. He'd managed to get to the tree which had been situated in the living room before the unexpected happened. 

Scruff, their beautiful corgi came flying down the stairs barking so loudly at the sound of what he must of thought was an intruder. Phil mentally cursed himself for not shutting their bedroom door behind him, he'd managed to calm down the puppy before too much noise had been made. Sighing with relief, Phil popped the presents under the tree and the littler ones in the stockings which were really just oversized socks that they put sweets in. Noelle had a sweet tooth just like Phil, so at least stockings were easy to sort. Remembering to have the milk and minced pie they'd left out for 'Santa' and Phil couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the old 'Best Mince Pie' list that he and Dan used to make every year. 

"Santa?" A little voice sounded, stopping Phil dead in his tracks. He'd never been caught before he panicked, trying to formulate a plan on his feet. He turned to face his five-year-old daughter, Noelle. She was so beautiful. Her little brown hair falling into ringlets and little brown eyes that reminded him so much of his husband. He smiled, kneeling down in front of her to address her properly. "Why, if it isn't Noelle Lester-Howell. You should be asleep" Phil said in a fake voice, booping his daughter on the nose which made her giggle. She smiled up at him, opening her arms out wide as if asking permission for a hug. Phil wasn't going to deny his daughter a hug if she wanted one, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. Letting her go again afterwards much to his own disappointment. Noelle just smiled as she noticed all the presents. 

"Um.. Santa... Can I ask you a thing?" the sleepy little girl asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she waited for a reply, Phil simply nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "Please can you make sure Daddy and Papa have everything they wanted this year? I love them both so much, they need to have everything they want". Phil's heart was in his throat, listening to his daughter tell someone who was allegedly a stranger how much she loved her parents was something he truly hadn't expected when he'd donned the suit this evening. He grinned at her, reassuring her that they would have everything they wanted. She grinned, hugging Santa once again before heading back to bed by herself.

After waiting a little while, Phil and Scruff headed back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Dan was half asleep but woke up upon seeing Santa return. Phil removed his beard before moving to sit beside his husband, not wanting to wake him too much. He planted a kiss at the corner of Dan's mouth and smiled. "Our little girl is perfect" Phil said, Dan just chuckled softly before he uttered a quiet, "'course, she's ours". 

Phil couldn't wait to spoil his family on Christmas Morning. He was so lucky 


End file.
